Claymore: Insanity Through Vanity
by Skadow
Summary: Faye. Claymore No. 0. Her task was always clear, until now. The facade breaks. And when the truth will be revealed, worlds will collide. Can she reveal her true self? Clare. Claymore No. 47. Now a traitor and living in exile with a small band of friends she has gathered. Can they also uncover secrets that will display the true face of the Organization? AU/DARK/GORE in future Chaps


**Claymore: Insanity Through Vanity**

Author: Skadow

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Revived. Overhaul of Story. An alternative universe that mixes the Anime and Manga as well as my own OCs and locations. **

**Her**** name is Faye.**

* * *

Claymores are female because males are prone to awaken too quickly, due to the combined rage and sexual ecstasy they experience when releasing yoki. Most are sold to the Organization: orphans, abandoned children, or survivors of towns and families attacked by Yoma, though the Organization has been known to take children from their family, if they have an unusual quality they desire. Eventually these unfortunate "chosen ones" become Claymores. Hybrids with inhuman powers, spawned from the daemonic blood and flesh within them. Artificial warriors, in fact. They are known as the shield and weapon that protects humankind from the vicious Yoma. The ultimate weapon to fight the superior predators, the blaze of hope that prevents man from vanishing into the shadowy depths of oblivion. However, as the events of this world have shown, coincidence and life have their own gruesome play in mind.

Yoma feast on human flesh, like lions feast upon the gazelle. A natural cycle, a circumstance of life. But what if something breaks out of the loop, breaks the rules of evolution and shakes the balance to its very core. A little girl did just that. When she lay under her bed and watched in horror how her own mother was torn apart by a Yoma, uncontrollable rage and frustration thundered through her already shaking body. Too many souls have suffered the same experience. Your loved ones are shred to pieces, eaten alive, abused and murdered in countless fashions by Yoma. Their desperate screams of agony and pain only find answer in the mocking laughter of the demons that thrust their fangs into the guts of your parents and siblings.

Like many others, she was covered in sweat, fear and dirt but also bottomless rancor. When her rage was at its very zenith, the young girl bolted from under the bed and, in a fluid motion, grasped her mother's dagger and thrust it into the Yoma's throat. With her last ounce of strength she pushed the blade as hard as she could. The Yoma, a common predator who longs for fresh human guts, suddenly felt how the dagger quickly raced through his hide.

Utterly surprised from the twisted turn of tides, the Yoma was unable to retaliate before most of his purple blood was streaming out of his open throat. For this meal, unfortunately, the Yoma had to pay the highest price. The superior predator was defeated, helpless and dying. Fueled by her fit of rage, the young girl did not hesitate to avenge her family in the only way she could have been satisfied with. Groaning his last desperate sounds, the Yoma was eaten alive by his own prey. However, soon after the cruel gorge came to an end, her senses went out of control. Unable to sustain the food she just devoured in a vengeance, the girl felt how her skin was on fire, her eyes melting and her teeth aching.

There are stories that people heard agonizing screams from a girl. A melody of pain and sorrow that went on for hours until it suddenly stopped and nothing remained except eerie silence and the smell of death and decay.

The Organization found no survivors, the village was successfully purged from all maps.

* * *

"How long are we going to have to repeat this arduous process? We almost lost control this time, eleven guards and two Claymores are dead."

"As long as it takes, of course. Replacing a No. 12 and 21 shouldn't be too hard. But this specimen cannot be replaced, keep that in mind."

Scratching his chin, the elder watched how the remaining body parts were being carried away.

"What a mess. Shorten the length of the cycle by five days. We cannot afford to lose personal every time we reset her memories."

"Ah. Are you becoming even more consequential now that we've even lost two Claymores?"

"If we hadn't stationed them here, even though for other reasons, we most likely wouldn't be breathing atop of a pool of blood. We'd most likely be part of the pool instead ..."

"Well we're still alive. Just send her off to the next purge and be done with this."

"Postpone the purge. A town has requested help with dealing with a Voracious Eater. And since she's the only one we have at HQ right now."

"Bah! If you wouldn't have delayed her reset for as long as you did we would have still had two more Claymores who could have dealt with this instead."

"Give her three days to travel and half a day for the kill, then she can begin with purging right away."

Three days later.

Narota is a spa town in Toulouse. It is situated in the "Mountains of vain", 30 kilometers north of Rabona. Narota is located in the valley of the River Sinn, in the western part of the Mountains of vain. It consists of five subdivisions: the central town Narota and the four suburbs; Tori, Gatha, Zelog and Xanto. Like Rabona itself, Narota does not grant access to unnatural beings such as Yoma or Claymores. However, this ventured feature turns out to be a great flaw as a voracious eater is able to set up his home in Narota. Since two weeks, the predator murdered multiple civilians and soldiers in similar fashion as his congener in Rabona. In less desperate times, the town would have assembled its entire military force to hunt down the threat, but with far greater powers moving, the mayors of the five districts had little choice left but to issue the service of a silver-eyed witch.

In hopes of maintaining their votes, the mayors have made their decision public. A Claymore has been issued to overcome the Yoma threat and re-establish peace within Narota. Now, most people are gathered at the front gate of Gatha. Curiosity, anxiety and group pressure are also present. Countless pairs of eyes greedily gaze at the gate, impatiently awaiting the arrival of a Claymore.

" …. Silver-eyed witch? …."

"A monster?"

"Half human … half Yoma …"

"Immortality …"

"Stigmata…"

Interestingly enough, the Organization sends a rather unexpected individual.

"But Claymores are told be the only one's able to defeat the Yoma. Are they mocking us?"

An elderly man smashes his fist onto his desk and causes several sheets to fall from the table.

"This is not the time to question the Organization. We should be happy for that they even bother helping us in the first place!"

"To hell with that! It's because they have personnel shortage!"

As the group of five continued to bark at each other, a young man enters the room. Slowly the group becomes aware of the man and the banter ceases, much to the fortune of the messenger.

"The Organization's envoy has arrived. She's here."

Two swallow, one has sweat covering his face and the others try to hide their severe concerns as well.

"It's a troublesome age." mutters the elder man as he closes the door behind him.

Though the purr of her voice has been likened to honeyed velvet, Faye rarely speaks. For she is a warrior and not a singer. Nonetheless her pronouncements are never misunderstood. Orders are carried out to the letter. And she has yet to leave a battlefield without blood upon her from her unlucky adversaries. No matter how beautiful she is from the outside, the ugliness within cannot be forgotten. Her entire past exists of gruesome events, one after another.

"So that's ... her?"

"She doesn't look like a silver-eyed witch."

"Perhaps new experiments?"

Faye is grace embodied. Her movements sensual, hypnotic and spellbinding. Many who gaze upon her are surprised by her flawless form. Even among the Claymore she's blessed with a stunning beauty. Her pale skin shows not a single scar or battle wound. It is rumored that her body heals herself, and she's immortal. Faye has long, pale blonde hair, styled in a razor-shag cut, motioning with every step that she takes.

Her fingernails have been reinforced and honed to scalpel sharpness. The calm and unfazed expression of her, the piercing gaze and her overall quiet behavior only hides what lies beneath. Her intriguing green eyes seem to reflect her entire surrounding. Her tender lips are always holding back an enigmatic smile. She wears a Roman army-like uniform, bearing the same appearance like that of a Claymore. It consists of a gray two-piece suit, with a mock-neck dickie marked with the Claymore's identification symbol, which appears at the base of the throat. However, Faye lacks a symbol and her right arm is armored.

A black, strange steel covers it and has itself attached deep into her nervous system. The constant streams of pain enable her to never drop her guard, and constantly keep her concentration on the fight ahead. The black steel is tainted with deep claw marks but only she and the very makers of the marks know the tragic case histories. The steel blades that are attached onto it appear to be nigh invisible for the steel seems to absorb light rather than to reflect it. She has a modest necklace with a single crimson stone dangling from it.

"I'm living here because I'm tired of all this inhuman crap. Now we have one of those demons among us?"

"This is ridiculous!"

Out of the gathered mass of citizens, a young boy stumbles forth and trips as he is pushed around from the sheer number of gazers. What a misfortune as he lands directly in front of her. As if a pair of Dresden Green Diamonds fixed their flawless shine onto the boy, he can feel how Faye scans every inch of him carefully.

"S-sorry!" he stutters, trembling.

"Watch your step." Faye's calm voice surprises the young child. She leans forth and picks up the boy by his arm and gently pulls him up.

The hysterical gossip ceases and a small woman runs out of the mass. The mother swiftly reprimands her child, apologizes to Faye and vanishes between the other citizens again.

"G-greetings. You are here to kill the Yoma, yes?"

The youngest of the mayors carefully raises his voice and walks towards the woman. A brownish, dirty little bag shakes at the side of his hip. The gold coins within the bag cause their distinctive noise.

"Yes. My name is Faye, I've been sent to kill the Yoma. But it seems that with this official reception the creature will already know of my arrival."

"D-Does that mean you can't kill him any longer or what?!"

"The Organization suspects a voracious Eater, thus our countermeasure will be a small party to properly engage the Yoma. OR catch it off-guard. Now that it has time to prepare, I will also need time to prepare. A trap, if you will."

"More time?! Haven't enough died already!?"

"Please! Just kill it!"

"We are doomed!"

The young mayor looks back at his four colleagues but only finds them in a similar troubled state as the rest of the town.

* * *

**Yours faithfully,**

**Skadow**


End file.
